


In the Doghouse

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 375: Crotchety.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 375: Crotchety.

"Rose? Can I sleep here? The couch is _really_ uncomfortable, and I'm still not sure why you would've told me to sleep there anyway. Unless something's wrong with the bed, I suppose. Rose?"

Rose tiredly cracked an eye open. "Nngh. You still haven't quite got this whole 'human customs' thing down, have you? Honestly, I'm too tired for this, so fine. But we're going to have a _conversation_ tomorrow," she warned. 

Sliding into bed behind her, the Doctor kissed her shoulder appreciatively. Despite her earlier annoyance that had relegated him to the couch, Rose had to bite back a smile.


End file.
